


curious

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, innie kinda has a praise kink, jeongin's first time!!, seunglix dont know innie is listening to them????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Just picturing his hyungs, one straddling the other as their hands roam each other’s bodies, sloppily making out, plush lips against plush lips, warm body against warm body. Or, what if they’re--How embarrassing. No one else is home, except for Seungmin and Felix. And him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violinbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/gifts).



> well, we're here now
> 
> i was gonna keep this for innie's birthday but people wanted to see this so i might as well post??
> 
> sorry i'll wont be posting much this year im really busy this whole year :((

“Fuck yeah, Minnie, more,” Felix groans lowly.

Jeongin’s face heats up even more than it already has. He’s been on the opposite side of this door for the past five minutes, listening to Seungmin and Felix’s hot and heavy makeout session in their shared room. 

His dick is heavy in his sweats, hands trembling as he debates whether to step in or not. His charger’s in there and his phone is on twenty percent, but he’s too distracted by his hyungs in the room. He could very well walk to anyone’s room and get a perfectly good charger, but he’s stuck in front of the door, unable to move. 

Just picturing his hyungs, one straddling the other as their hands roam each other’s bodies, sloppily making out, plush lips against plush lips, warm body against warm body. Or, what if they’re--

How embarrassing. No one else is home, except for Seungmin and Felix. And him.

His ears catch wet sounds from the room now, through the wooden door. 

God, what if Seungmin’s blowing Felix? 

Jeongin’s cheeks burn red at the thought, and how his cock twitches at it. Seungmin’s pink lips around Felix’s cock, head bobbing as he takes him into his throat. Felix wouldn’t be big enough for Seungmin to gag, but he  _ must _ feel good. Seungmin’s mouth  _ must _ work wonders. Felix’s lips parted, tongue sticking out as he relishes in the wet heat of Seungmin’s mouth.

He’s palming himself through his sweats now, unable to help himself. He’s utterly embarrassed, getting off to his hyungs with only a door separating them. What if they catch him being a pervert like this?

His head thumps against the door lightly, making a soft ‘thunk’ as he continues to palm himself, not thinking much until he hears the sounds from inside stop. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He wants to move but there’s nowhere to run, and he knows he’ll get caught regardless, so he just stands there, feet planted to the floor. He hopes Seungmin won’t notice how he’s half-hard and red in the face.

“Innie? When were you home?” Seungmin asks when he sees him standing there. 

“For a while now, actually. I was in the living room.”

Seungmin looks him over, eyes particularly roaming over his red face and… further down, lingering for way too long on his erection, not very well-hidden by his shirt. 

He raises an eyebrow curiously, tearing his eyes away from Jeongin’s crotch. “What did you need?” 

Tongue tied, knowing Seungmin’s already seen his boner, he raises his phone awkwardly. “Charger,” He squeaks.

Seungmin nods, motions for him to come in as he turns back into the room. He only notices now that Seungmin’s only in his boxers, something they usually only save for the privacy of their bedrooms. When did Seungmin’s ass get so round?

“Oh hey, Innie,” He hears Felix’s gruff voice from the bed, only turning to look at him now. He had planned to just grab his charger and go, so he could jack off in the bathroom and then think about how perverted he was, but now he  _ has  _ to look at Felix. 

God, his dick might not be big, but his erection is so obvious under that blanket. Jeongin just feels his face turn even hotter, barely peeling his eyes off of him to get to his bed for his charger. 

He grabs it quickly, and keeps his eyes on the floor and starts his way out. He might just die from the tension in the room. Seungmin knows, and Felix can probably tell too. Seungmin grabs his wrist now. “Jeongin-”

“I overheard you guys making out,” Jeongin blurts, unable to keep it to himself any longer. “It sounded hot, and I was touching myself outside, and I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, but it was hot and I couldn’t help myself!”

“Oh my God, Jeongin,” Felix starts, but only for Jeongin to start sniffling. Tears are falling, and he pulls his arm out of Seungmin’s grip to cover his face because  _ fuck, _ he’s so humiliated. They must hate him now, and he should just leave and let them get up to whatever they were doing. God, he must be fucked in the head, wanting to get off just from hearing them.

“Fuck, Innie,” Seungmin’s voice is a little strained, upset seeing Jeongin cry. “Come here.”

He moves to hug Jeongin, only for the youngest to pull away vehemently, hissing, “Don’t, I’m just going to be even more humiliated.” 

Jeongin moves to leave the room with that, wiping the tears from his eyes angrily. They must think he’s disgusting.

“Sit down. Hear us out, at least.”

Despite himself and every cell in his body telling him to just  _ leave _ , he stays. Sits on the edge of the bed, where Felix has moved up to and pats the spot next to him. He lets Felix gently take his hand in his, as Seungmin sits at the foot of the bed, looking up at Jeongin reassuringly.

“I think it’s kinda hot that you heard us out there, actually,” Felix starts with a chuckle. Jeongin joins him, bringing a smile to his face when Seungmin hits his knee and furrows his eyebrows at him.

Seungmin continues, “Aside from that, it was our fault that we didn’t make sure the house was completely empty. And walking in on us isn’t the worst thing, okay Innie? Don’t be too upset about it, we would never wanna humiliate you.”

“No more crying, okay?” Felix coos, squeezing Jeongin’s hand. “It’s okay.”

“But- But I liked listening to you guys, and- and I wanted to join in…” 

Jeongin’s confession elicits soft groans from both the older men. “That’s really cute, sweetheart. It’s okay. You’ve never done anything like this before, right?” Felix asks.

The youngest shakes his head to confirm, staring into his lap. He’s always thought it was embarrassing, that he’d hadn’t had sex while the rest of the members had loads of experience under their belts, both in and out of the company. Even though he’s never actually seeked it out, it still makes his face burn when they talk about their recent fucks. Sure, the others have assured him that it’s fine he’s a virgin, that he’ll find the right person to want to have his first time with, but Jeongin’s never  _ wanted _ to look for them. 

Maybe with good reason, because apparently, they’re staring him right in the face. 

“Do you want us to teach you?”

Jeongin startles at the question, staring blankly at Seungmin. “What?” 

“I mean, we could make your first time special, and it’s with people you trust,” Felix says, turning to Jeongin. “No strings attached. Why not?”

Jeongin gulps. The offer is too tempting. His closest friends in the group, wanting to teach him and make his first time an amazing one.

Seungmin hums inquisitively, looking at Jeongin. 

He inhales deeply, and with a newfound confidence, says, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Seungmin and Felix both grin at him. “Come on you two, clothes off,” Seungmin says.

Felix grins at Jeongin before disappearing behind his shirt, while he moves to kick off his sweatpants with relative ease, but stops when he reaches his shirt. He notices just how obvious his erection is through his boxers, blushes a little bit at how he’s already so turned on, and pulls the hem of his shirt over it in a poor attempt to hide. 

“Can I keep my shirt on? I… I’m embarrassed.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Felix assures, smiling at him. “As long as you’re comfortable.”

Felix starts to feel Jeongin through his underwear properly, tiny fingers barely wrapped around his girth and stroking him like that. “Fuck,” He gasps, mostly to himself, before turning to Seungmin. “He’s huge.”

Jeongin squeaks, with Felix touching him so intimately, and at how they admire his size. He’s always made sure to never be seen butt-naked around the dorm -- even if some of the elders do  _ not _ take that precaution -- because he’s always felt shy about his size. He knows Woojin and Hyunjin are proud of how big they are, (Hyunjin’s whipped it out in front of all of them, he can’t say he wasn’t at least a little turned on.) but he’s never to show off. But with Felix practically drooling over his size, he thinks he’s allowed to be proud for a moment.

Felix can’t seem to resist, kicking off his boxers with ease before he dives in to mouth at Jeongin’s cock through the thin fabric. Jeongin notices how cutely Felix’s cock bobs as he removes the garment, but the thought quickly fizzles out because  _ Oh, God, _ Felix’s mouth is on him.

He can’t even process what Felix is doing exactly, he just knows how good it feels, and Felix hasn’t even put his mouth on his actual dick yet.

“Chill out, Lixie,” Seungmin chuckles, his hand going in to scratch at Jeongin’s scalp. “Jeongin’s going to pass out at this rate. You okay, sweetheart?”

Is that what they’re calling him now? He nods dumbly, barely realising that Felix’s mouth isn’t on him anymore. He nuzzles into Seungmin’s hand, indulging in the comforting touch. 

“Take off your boxers, babe. Felix can suck you off proper then.”

Jeongin blinks, once, twice. He looks at both of the men, who only egg him on with encouraging looks. “I, uh,” He starts. “I’m just supposed to take them off?”

“Yes, sweetheart. What else is there to it?”

Well, so much for being suave and collected. Jeongin clambers to strip off his boxers, leg by leg before he drops them to the floor. He startles, Felix already with his hand on his dick, knelt on the floor in front of him. Jeongin squeaks, flustered, instinctively pulling his shirt over his dick to hide himself. 

Felix pouts, “Come on, baby. I can’t suck you off if you keep hiding from me.”

Jeongin pushes his legs together, still a little shy, but knows Felix is making sense. Felix squeezes at his thigh reassuringly, and Jeongin pulls his shirt off his cock, knowing he’s in Felix’s good hands.

And he really is, with Felix practically pouncing on his cock. Felix is already touching him, pulling the foreskin over the head and back down, hand firm on Jeongin’s cock. As his hand moves on him, Felix mouths at his cock sloppily. Jeongin lets out a shaky groan, squirming in his spot as Felix plays with his cock. He squeezes his eyes shut, revelling in the feeling instead, leaning back into Seungmin’s chest. 

Felix takes the head of Jeongin’s cock into his mouth now, his head bobbing up and down furiously as he sucks the youngest off. He takes as much of Jeongin as he can into his mouth, and uses his hands to jack off whatever he can’t fit. The sounds Felix makes are absolutely obscene, wet and hot and desperate, and Jeongin feels like he’s ascended to a different plane. 

He admires just how pretty Felix looks sucking his cock, pretty pink lips stretched around him. How it’s his hyung, one of his best friends who’s sucking him off, how he has his hyung on his knees like this. God, Felix looks so good like this.

“Oh God, I-” Jeongin warns, fists balling in the bedsheets, breath picking up.

“Do you wanna stop, baby?” Seungmin asks, cooing at how responsive Jeongin is. The youngest shakes his head vigorously, sinking further into Seungmin’s comforting touch, gasping as he blows his load down Felix’s throat embarrassingly quickly.

Catching his breath, he comes back to his senses and realises that he’s just… 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Felix, Oh God,” Jeongin babbles, embarrassed that he came down Felix’s throat, and how quickly he did. 

Felix looks up at him now with big puppy eyes, cum leaking from the sides of his mouth. He smiles sheepishly, having swallowed Jeongin’s load, as he wipes the cum from his mouth. “You’re cute, don’t worry about it, baby.”

“You okay, sweetheart?” Seungmin asks, rubbing at his side. Jeongin nods, sitting back up once his body doesn’t feel like jelly post-orgasm. Seungmin peppers his shoulder with kisses, muttering praise against Jeongin’s pale skin. “You’re doing great, baby,” He says. “Doing so good for us.”

“Thank you,” Jeongin mumbles, feeling his stomach flip. He likes when Seungmin calls him good.

“Do you wanna keep going?” Felix says. 

Jeongin looks down, his cock spent, “I don’t know if I can…”

“We can get it back up, baby,” Seungmin grins, squeezing his hand. “Do you wanna watch me suck Felix’s cock?”

Jeongin’s gut stirs with Seungmin’s filthy mouth, nodding eagerly. He could probably get it back up.

Felix sits on the edge of the bed now while Seungmin kneels in front of him, urging Jeongin to join him. Felix’s cock stands proudly, the head leaking precum. Jeongin admires how it looks, wide-eyed and practically drooling. Seungmin giggles at the youngest’s reaction, laces his fingers with Jeongin’s. “Watch closely, okay sweetheart?”

Jeongin hums, watching intently as Seungmin takes the head of Felix’s cock into his mouth, lapping at it and swallowing around the smaller man’s cock. Seungmin takes more and more of Felix into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he bobs his head up and down with more fervour. Unlike Felix, who’s eager and over-excited to suck cock, Seungmin is calculated and precise, knowing exactly how to work his mouth so that Felix is taken apart bit by bit in the quickest way possible. Jeongin watches as Felix’s toes curl, chest heaving as he breathes quicker and quicker, eyebrows furrowed as Seungmin pleasures him like this.

He whines when Seungmin pulls off, upset at the lack of contact. “Do you wanna try, Innie?”

Jeongin nods. Seungmin scoots over and lets Jeongin kneel in front of Felix. Jeongin grips Felix’s cock, stroking him carefully. “That’s good, sweetheart. Try licking at the head,” Seungmin encourages. Jeongin laps at the head of Felix’s cock like a lollipop, getting used to the heady taste of Felix on his tongue. More unabashedly now, he licks long stripes up Felix’s length, eyes darting between Seungmin’s and Felix’s gazes for affirmation. Seungmin’s nods and the pants coming out of Felix’s mouth is assurance enough. 

“You can take more of him into your mouth, sweetheart,” Seungmin says, amidst the sound of fabric rustling. Jeongin thinks that Seungmin might be getting himself off to this, and he feels a boost of confidence. Are they both that into this? Jeongin exhales, taking Felix’s cock into his mouth inch by inch. He’s about halfway down when he pauses, the tip close to hitting the back of his throat. Jeongin lets his eyes flutter shut, bobbing up and down on Felix’s cock carefully. 

There’s a little too much teeth and spit, but he hopes it’s good enough for Felix, spit spilling down Felix’s length as he sucks him off. “Oh fuck, Innie,” Felix groans lowly, his deep voice rumbling through Jeongin’s chest. Felix is too absorbed in the pleasure Jeongin’s mouth, with the youngest’s inexperience, a little too sloppy and careless as he swallows around his cock. So much so that he bucks up into Jeongin’s mouth inadvertently, causing the younger to choke. He tears up now as he pulls off of Felix, panting heavily. 

Seungmin rubs his back until Jeongin regains his bearings, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, baby,” Felix says, hand reaching to cup his cheek. Jeongin shakes his head, nuzzling into Felix’s touch. Seungmin comes back with a glass of water -- he didn’t even realise when he left, but he accepts it graciously. He sips it slowly, the two older men touching him comfortingly.

Upon finishing it, he smiles at Felix and Seungmin, thanking them softly for waiting for him. Seungmin kisses him on the cheek, not needing to say anything else.

“Do you wanna carry on?” Felix asks now. “We could stop here if you want, if it was too much earlier.”

“No-! I- I wanna keep going,” Jeongin blurts. “What am I supposed to do next, though?”

“You can fuck Felix, or you can watch me do it,” Seungmin offers. Jeongin’s eyes widen, the image of Felix getting pounded by Seungmin, letting out little gasps of pleasure flashing in his mind. Or even better, Felix spread out underneath him, squirming and moaning as he pounds into him, the thought getting him a little giddy.

Jeongin nods. “I wanna do it… Can you teach me?”

“Of course, baby,” Seungmin says, encouraging Jeongin to sit on the bed with Felix. He takes the glass with him and sets it on his bedside drawer, before pulling out a box from underneath the bed and rummaging through it.

Amidst the sounds, Felix and Jeongin now sit across from other in the bed, Felix’s hands roaming Jeongin’s milky thighs. He practically purrs as he moves closer to Jeongin. “Innie, can I kiss you?”

For some reason, Jeongin didn’t expect this. With the proposition for to join them, he thought it would really just be that: just sex, a phenomenal first time that he’ll get off to for a while afterward, but not…  _ kissing _ . 

Still, he nods, letting Felix pull him in closer with a hand on his cheek, pressing his plush lips against Jeongin’s. Jeongin lets Felix take the lead as his lips move against his, trying his best to copy Felix’s movements as he kisses him back. It comes almost naturally to him, with Felix’s plush lips against his, his hands gravitating to Felix’s petite waist, feeling how hot his skin burns under the tips of his fingers. Felix’s tongue skirts and teases at his bottom lip, Jeongin letting his mouth fall open a little wider as Felix’s tongue sneaks in, wet as it slides up against his own. Jeongin tries not to be shocked at the intrusion, gently sucking on Felix’s tongue.

Jeongin pulls away first, head spinning from the kiss, with Felix stroking his cheek. Felix’s eyes are dark as he stares back at Jeongin, Felix’s lips red and slick with spit and his cheeks pink. Jeongin blinks slowly, feeling small as Felix stares at him like this. “God, you’re cute,” Felix breaks character for a moment, grinning before quickly pecking Jeongin’s lips once more before he moves away from him. 

“Both of you are cute,” Seungmin speaks up now, leant against the pillows as he fists his cock lazily. A couple of condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube sits next to him. 

Felix crawls on fours toward Seungmin, Jeongin thinking that they’re going to do something sexy -- but Felix just shoves Seungmin aside with a joking “Move aside bitch, I’m the one getting fucked.” Jeongin watches with interest, how Felix’s cute little ass sways and his cock hangs between his legs, how Seungmin rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. Before he properly moves aside to give Felix space, he holds Felix’s chin and presses their lips together chastely, not wanting to waste time. 

Jeongin feels his heart beat a little faster at their intimate moment, wondering if him being here is intrusive or not. He suddenly feels hot all over and overly conscious of himself again, staring down at his dick. 

They’re more than enough for each other, they don’t need him to get off for today. But they had welcomed him in with open arms (and mouths). It wasn’t like he had begged to join them, no. And, he can picture the sight of Felix bobbing up and down on his cock. Yeah. He deserves to be here.

“Come on, honey,” Felix beckons, snapping Jeongin out of his thoughts. “We can’t waste too much time, the boys will be home soon.”

Jeongin scrambles his way over, hearing the way Seungmin chuckles at his eagerness. Kneeling in front of Felix, Jeongin is absolutely awestruck. Felix’s legs are spread, to reveal his pinkish hole. He has a pillow to raise up his bottom half, giving Jeongin an easier angle to spread him open and eventually, fuck him. Jeongin can feel himself drooling again, and Seungmin has to coax him to keep moving.

Grabbing his dick, he positions himself with Felix’s hole, confusion addling his brain as he moves to push it in. “Woah woah woah,” Seungmin has to put a hand on his tummy to stop him. “You can’t just fuck him raw, baby.”

“Raw?”

“You have to prep me first, sweetheart,” Felix adds. Jeongin’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’. 

“They never do that in porn…” 

Felix laughs, “Well, I guess you’re watching the wrong porn, huh?”

Jeongin only flushes, a little embarrassed at his inexperience still.

“It’s alright,” Seungmin says, as if he’d heard Jeongin’s worry. “Just lube up your fingers, baby. Three will do just fine, and don’t be afraid to use a lot,” Seungmin thrusts the bottle into Jeongin’s non-dominant hand, cap taken off and tossed to the side. 

Jeongin squirts a large blob of the substance into his hand, warms it up between his fingers and properly covers them. Seungmin continues, “Tease Lixie’s hole, run your fingers over the skin around it.”

Jeongin presses cautiously around Felix’s hole in gentle circles. The smaller man reacts almost immediately, jumping up from the sensation. The youngest slides his finger up and down, admiring the way Felix squirms and how his cock twitches, his hole slick and glistening with lube. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You can press your fingers in now, baby. Use one first, Lixie will tell you when to add another.”

So he does, with a strong nod from Felix, the lube making the slide almost easy, especially since the bottom was so relaxed. Felix lets him know his approval with an appreciative sigh, as Jeongin sinks his finger into him down to the knuckle. He slides the digit in and out of Felix, getting used to the strange sensation of Felix’s walls and how they clench around him. It must feel heavenly to feel them around his cock. Oh God, he’s leaking just thinking about it.

He feels around curiously, rough fingertip pressing against the mostly smooth, velvety surface until he comes upon a bump, adding pressure there.

“Fuck!” Felix almost shouts, his cock spurting out a thin, translucent stream of precum. “That’s- That’s the spot.”

Jeongin looks up at Seungmin curiously, who answers, “His prostate. If you hit it when you’re fucking him, he’ll feel extra good. It’s fun to tease by hitting it when you prep him with your fingers too.”

“You’re evil,” Felix groans weakly, only causing Seungmin to laugh brightly. Now to Jeongin, he says, “You can use another finger, baby. You’re so good for me.”

Jeongin nods dumbly, gut stirring from the praise, but stops when he sees how full Felix already looks with one finger. “Will it fit? How?”

Both Seungmin and Felix chuckle, the former moving to guide Jeongin’s hand. Lining his fingers up, he eases Jeongin’s fingers into Felix slowly. With his long, slender fingers, it’s undeniable how good Felix feels. Jeongin continues the slow thrusts into Felix now, noting how he convulses from the motions. Seungmin tells him he can spread his fingers to stretch him out even more and he follows, scissoring him slowly and really liking how Felix responds with a cry of, “More, more, hurry, oh my God!”

Jeongin has never seen his hyung this desperate ever, but he knows not to test Felix. He adds a third finger as best he can, repeating the motions until Felix pants a breathy “Fuck me already, please.”

Breath hitching, Jeongin pulls his fingers out gingerly, leans to press a kiss to Felix’s thigh as he wipes his fingers off on the sheets. He hears a packet rip, watching Seungmin pull out a condom to roll it onto Jeongin’s cock, but not before he gives it a couple of cursory strokes. Seungmin’s hand is firm on him, even as he pinches the tip of the condom to roll it down his length. 

Jeongin inches forward on his knees, closing the gap between himself and Felix. Going by instinct alone, he grabs his length, rubbing his tip at Felix’s hole. 

“Are you ready, Lixie?” Jeongin asks sweetly, looking down expectantly at Felix. The smaller man nods, smiling. 

Jeongin takes a long, deep breath, pushing his cock into Felix, letting himself slowly sink into him. Felix’s groans grow, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open slowly as Jeongin’s cock practically splits him in half. “Holy fuck,” Felix moans, once Jeongin is more or less fully in him. The feeling is strange, warm, and a little uncomfortable with the condom around him, but he decides he likes it more than his right hand. 

He begins to move, but Felix has to grip Jeongin’s wrist by his head, with a quiet but firm “Give me a second.”

Jeongin lets out a soft “Oh”, slightly embarrassed. When Felix gives him the all-clear, the elder laces their fingers together in one hand, Jeongin’s other hand resting by Felix’s head. With that, he begins to pull out about halfway, then pushes back in slowly, making Felix shudder. 

“Yeah, just like that, baby,” Felix encourages, squeezing Jeongin’s hand. Like that Jeongin thrusts into Felix slowly, getting used to how he should move his hips. A dull ache begins to settle in his thighs and he moves a little faster, not only to get himself off, but to coax more of Felix’s pleasured little ‘ah’s out of his mouth as well. Felix tugs at his cock lazily, indulging in Jeongin’s languid thrusts. 

The movements from beside them catch Jeongin’s eye now, watching Seungmin fist his cock at an almost furious pace, as he thrusts into Felix a little sloppily now. Seungmin is so absorbed in the act, hair falling into his eyes, small grunts making their way from his throat, and Jeongin finds the image so  _ hot _ .

Jeongin blinks quickly, returning his focus to Felix. His thrusts are haphazard and rushed, with the knot in his gut tightening more and more. “Felix, I- I’m gonna-”

“Fuck,” Felix pants. “You can cum for me, baby. Cum in me, fill me up.”

He’s surprised by how the words do something for him, makes his cock twitch and the tightening in his gut finally releases, as he cums deep into the condom. His mouth falls open, face contorting into an almost angelic state as he orgasms, the hardest he’s ever cum.

Jeongin pants heavily, moving to pull out of Felix tenderly. He drowsily watches as Felix jerks himself off recklessly now, calling out with a whine, “Seungmin, baby, come here.”

They seem to meet in the middle, Seungmin leaning forward and Felix sits himself up for their lips to meet sloppily, desperately. They both ache for their release, Jeongin blushing at the realisation that he’s came twice before the other two have even orgasmed. 

He watches as Seungmin’s larger hand takes over, pushing Felix’s smaller hand off as he takes both of their cocks into his hand, jerking them off like that. Felix lets out a whine, muffled against Seungmin’s lips, moving to hold Seungmin’s arms tightly to ground himself.

Felix doesn’t need to say anything. It seems that Seungmin can just tell from the way Felix squirms under him, his breath hitching and his grip on Seungmin tightening, that he’s about to blow his load. 

With Seungmin picking up the pace just slightly, Felix is cumming all over Seungmin’s hand, eyes rolling back into his head and lips parting with a small groan. His lashes flutter against his freckled cheeks through Seungmin stroking his cock, joining him with his own orgasm only moments later. 

Their chests heave as they pant for air, staring down at the mess they’ve made before sharing a look and laughing breathily. Sharing a quick kiss, Felix then falls back against the pillows, drowsy. 

Jeongin takes off the condom and knots it before tossing it in the bin in the corner of the room, having found strength in his legs again. He rummages through the drawer till he finds tissues, and helps to clean up Seungmin and Felix’s mess. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” They both say, and Jeongin feels warm inside. 

“Can we do this again?” Jeongin asks, once they’re all in bed despite the tight squeeze. He wants to feel embarrassed for asking such a bold question, but how can he? Seungmin and Felix look at him with such bright eyes and warm smiles, nod in affirmation. 

“You did so good,” Felix mutters against his skin, nuzzling his face into Jeongin’s shoulder. “I want you to fuck me again next time.”

Jeongin’s stomach flips at the prospect of  _ next time _ , and Seungmin adds, “I want you to try getting fucked by me too.”

This makes a moan bubble up in his throat, coming out strained. “Sounds like someone’s excited,” Seungmin teases.

“Please don’t,” Jeongin groans. “I don’t think I can cum a third time.”

Felix laughs brightly, arms curling around Jeongin’s torso as he sidles even closer to him, sticky skin against sticky skin. They hear the clacking of keys, and the loud chatter of boys entering the dorm now, but they still make no effort to move, still too limp to do so. 

Seungmin pulls away from the pile first, after they lay for a while more. “Let’s go take a shower, I don’t want you guys stinking up my bed.” 

“Romance is dead!” Felix laments loudly, letting Jeongin and Seungmin pull him out of bed, to put on their underwear before heading to the bathroom. 

When Hyunjin passes them in the hallway, the stench of sweat and sex heavy on them, he can only mutter “Gross,” with a scrunch of his nose, but Jeongin feels anything but embarrassed, sandwiched between his two best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
